


Emotionally in the bathroom of a punk show

by Diablo_donnie



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: trans rights baby. Punk show bathroom. What else I gotta say.
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Emotionally in the bathroom of a punk show

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out 2 luka for pointing out my spelling mistakes and bullying me for it.

Joe was hurt, honestly. When Bill Guarnere told him he was forming a band two years ago, Bill knew that Toye wouldn't come to any concerts, because Joe Toye is not Punk. so Toye wouldve liked it if Bill had told him that the lead singer of his punk band was the textbook definition of a fucking sex-on-legs-twink. Seriously. 

He had been dragged to one of gonnoreah’s shows, this one apparently the “most important gig” they've had to perform in their life, and so “Toye! You need to come! Please!” 

Of course the real decider was the fact Bill offered him weed. Quite a bit of it. So how could he object?

The venue was disgusting, floor sticky and room hot and cramped wall to wall with twenty year olds covered in piercings and tattoos with dyed hair and chains from left to right. He promised Bill he’d listen to the music and stand at the very front and cheer and shit, supporting his friend in this apparently ‘super important gig’

And then they came out and every other thought apart from stand at front and stare left his head.

“Hello boys and girls! We are Company E, this is our band!” the absolute hottest person Joe had ever seen in his life ever walked on stage, hair a mess, wearing a fucking skirt and sleevless shirt that hung lose enough when he turned Joe could see fucking pink, pierced nipples through the arm holes, and his mouth was suddenly very dry. 

Needless to say, Joe very much paid attention. He smiled at Bill ripping out riffs on his beloved guitar, the music a little bit better than the mp3 file Bill showed Joe, but he kept his eyes mostly on their singer. The man, now introduced as ‘Luz, the great and wonderful’, spent his time throwing himself around on stage, screaming and crooning and moaning into the mic, eyes ferocious and pale neck bared and Joe could swear everytime the skirt lifted up he could see panties. 

When they had finished, with one last lingering look at Luz’s ass, Joe walked to the bathroom, sighing. He was gonna take a piss, then talk to Bill, then smile nicely at Luz, then go home and rub one out to the idea of a certain lead singer’s pretty lips around his cock.

Opening his fly, he glanced at the door as he heard it open, seeing said mentioned fucking singer come in. Oh Jesus.

Silently, he ignored him, until-

“So, like what you see on stage?”

Joe turned his head, Luz leaning against the sink and staring at him. “What?” 

“I said ‘did you enjoy eye fucking me on stage’?”

Luz’s eyes burned into his, and Joe felt himself harden slightly, panic flaring in him as the guy's eyes trailed down his body, landing on his cock, now obviously half hard in his hand. Jesus fuck.

Luz’s eyes flicked back up to his, and he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Can i suck you off in the toilet?”

Joe's eyes widened, and Jesus, Jesus christ. Bill will kill him. Bill will absolutely beat the shit out of him.

“Yes, absolutely”

He felt himself be dragged to the bathroom stall, and shoved down onto the toilet seat. A thought flashed through his head- how many times had Luz done this? Quickies in bathroom stalls with cute guys, on his knees and sucking them off? 

Joe looked down at the guy, taking a handful of brown hair and lifting his head. “I gotta know… was I imagining it, or are you wearing panties?”

Leaning down now, Luz kissed the tip of Joe's cock, staring at him with dark eyes as he licked a stripe up the shaft, hands resting on Toye’s thighs as he licked at him, Joe moaning softly.

“Luz…” he whispered, and Luz pulled away, looking up at him. 

“Call me George, yeah?” he murmured, before taking the entirety of Joes cock in his mouth, Joe groaning George's name, hands tangling and tightening in his hair, nails scratching the scalp.

“Jesus christ georgie, look at you” Joe murmured, “such a good boy on his knees for me, shit i love how good you suck my cock-” the words poured out of Joe as he started to fuck george’s mouth, the smaller moaning around his cock, throat constricting as he grabbed at Joe’s thighs.

Joe pulled him off, and George gasped for air, coughing as he stared at Joe with lust filled eyes.

“Fuck me- please-” he gasped out, climbing up onto Joe’s lap, and Joe grinned, pushing the shirt up to reveal panties and-

“...no dick?”

George's smile dropped. “Trans. Got a problem with it?”

Joe grinned, one hand slipping up under a shirt to rub a calloused thumb over a pierced nipple. “Nope. can i eat you out? I dont have a condom…” 

George nodded, face red as Joe maneuvered them around and then knelt on the floor. Pushing back george’s skirt, he pressed his face between his thighs, tonguing at the fabric as he tasted him through the black satin. 

He pulled the panties down, George spreading his legs wider to Joe’s joy, leaning forward once more to lick at him, rubbing his tongue against George's clit as he gripped his thighs and pulled him closer. 

George tugged at Joe’s hair, mewling softly, legs warm around Joes face as he ate him out, face wet with slick, switching between tongue fucking him and playing with his clit, elicting moans from the other that made Joes cock ache, precum spilling down his shaft. 

“Fuck- oh Joe fuck-” George whimpered, Joe pulling back to jack himself off with one hand, other hand pushing two fingers into him as he fingered him, thumb rubbing at his clit, George’s breath coming rapidly as they stared at each other-

George came with a moan, eyes rolling back as his body jerked weakly, clenching down around Joe’s fingers as he grabbed at Joe's wrist, other hand clamping down on his mouth. 

Pulling his fingers out of George, he stood, lifting the others shirt off and jerking himself over his chest and face, tasting the man on his fingers. He came with a grunt, cum streaking over george’s face and chest, mouth open mouth open.

He stood there, dick limp in his hand, George sitting shirtless on the toilet, covered in cum, cunt leaking on the toilet seat with his panties around his ankles.

Yep. Bill was gonna kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on undrscrcailin or my bob sideblog denverrandleman


End file.
